Gula
by linkinm1a1
Summary: Natza — Oneshot


**Gula**

* * *

**Gluttony por Janembajuice **

**Traduccion por Linkinm1a1**

* * *

El pastel de fresa.

La golosina favorita de Erza.

Olviden eso.

La _Única_ golosina de Erza.

Era raro verla comiendo algo más que eso. El gremio tiene un montón de envíos de pastel de fresa que vienen con frecuencia, solo para ser terminados por la única Titania. Le pareció extraño a la mayoría de sus compañeros de gremio. Que con todo ese pastel, aún se las arreglara para mantener su maravillosa figura de reloj de arena.

—Natsu... —se quejó en voz baja. El hombre en cuestión había retirado el plato de su pastel que los separaba. Él tenía una sonrisa satisfecha mientras la sostenía detrás de él.— Devuélvemelo —sonaba furiosa. Una bomba estaba a punto de estallar. Sin embargo, Natsu no se Inmutaba.

—...¿Por qué...? —Preguntó con indiferencia. Erza gruñó en respuesta e intentó agarrar el plato, pero Natsu lo mantuvo alejado— Nuh, uh —negó juguetonamente con un movimiento de su dedo— No quieres que tu pastel se arruine, ¿verdad? —La desafió.

Erza ahora estaba en conflicto. Ella realmente quería golpearle la cabeza, pero eso arriesgaría destruir su "postre en apuros". Fue el último en stock. Bueno, al menos hasta mañana por la mañana. Suspirando con molestia, se sentó de nuevo. —¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó ella, que no estaba realmente de humor para los chanchullos de Natsu.

—~Nada~ —respondió infantilmente— Simplemente pensé que quería probarlo... viendo cómo disfrutas tanto.

Esto demostró tener un efecto negativo obvio en Erza. —Natsu... ¡NO vas a comer de MI pastel...! —ella golpeó su puño sobre la mesa, dejando una huella.

—¿~Y quién va a detenerme~? —Luego acercó el tenedor lleno de torta a su boca abierta, lentamente.

Erza miró con horror, y estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia el otra vez, pero luego recordó haber arriesgado lo que buscaba en primer lugar. La tenía acorralada ahora. Vacilante, se calmó y suplicó: —Natsu, por favor... —sollozó y formó lágrimas falsas— Es mi pastel... —sonrió por dentro pensando que llorar haría vacilar a Natsu.

Sin embargo, Natsu vio a través de ella, pero tuvo que admitir que se veía bastante adorable. Con una mirada sin emociones, dijo, —¿En serio...?

—Maldición... —Maldijo Erza entre dientes.

—Bueno. Aquí no hay nada —y con eso, en lugar de comer con el tenedor, como Erza había pensado originalmente, tomó el plato entero y se lo metió todo en la boca. Erza chilló mientras se congelaba en shock mientras su alma abandonaba su cuerpo— Hmm... — Natsu masticó dejando la fresa intacta y tenía una expresión como si estuviera calificando el sabor. Después de unos momentos, se tragó la mayoría, asegurándose de dejar la fresa en su boca.

—A ... yo ... Ah ... —Erza todavía estaba en un estado de Shock. Después de unos momentos, se recompuso— M-Mi... Pastel… —ahora tenía una expresión de derrota como si hubiera perdido toda esperanza. Ella miró hacia abajo, con lágrimas reales amenazando con derramarse esta vez.

Natsu vio esto y actuó. —Oye... —dijo llamando su atención. Recibió una mirada muerta y gotitas de lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos.

Roncamente, ella dijo, —¿Qué? —Natsu sonrió y abrió la boca, revelando la fresa poniéndola entre los dientes. Sus ojos se ensancharon mientras se pegaban en la fruta roja en forma de corazón. Estaba atrapada en un trance ya que todo lo que podía hacer era concentrarse en la fresa y darse cuenta de que estaba en la boca de Natsu. Así que por impulso, se abalanzó sobre Natsu, cayendo ambos, y empujó bruscamente su boca contra la de él.

Esto tomó a Natsu por sorpresa, pero hizo todo lo posible por mantener la fruta lejos de su lengua. Su mano izquierda serpenteaba alrededor de su cintura, mientras que su derecha sostenía su brazo desnudo. Erza le correspondió tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos y gimió inconscientemente. Ambos lucharon ferozmente en el juego de la dominación y poseer la fruta. Finalmente, a pesar de la terquedad de Natsu, logró que la fresa se metiera en la boca. Ella se apartó y se sentó, sin darse cuenta de que todavía estaba a horcajadas sobre él. Ella lo masticó y tragó, soltando un suspiro satisfactorio después. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Natsu con una amplia sonrisa. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, la sangre se precipitó a su rostro y la enrojeció a un tono más profundo que su cabello, su boca temblaba, y se liberó vapor de su rostro.

* * *

—¡KYAAAA ! Erza salto bruscamente en su cama. Su cara era roja y su cabello despeinado. Sintió un peso a su lado, moviéndose.

—Oye, ¿qué pasa... —Preguntó una persona, aturdida, frotandose sus ojos.

—Jellal... No... No fue nada... —respondió en voz baja.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Fue una pesadilla?

—Sí, estoy bien... fue solo una pesadilla —se recostó de espaldas, alejándose de él.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? —Preguntó mientras extendía una mano sobre su brazo.

—No... Solo... volvamos a dormir... —respondió ella.

—Está bien... —luego la envolvió con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí— Buenas noches —le dijo a su espalda.

—…Buenas noches… Erza lo sintió sonar dormido y comenzó a pensar en ese sueño. Ella pudo haber besado involuntariamente a Natsu, pero una cosa era segura... Esos hechizos de activación de los sueños lúcidos realmente funcionaron. Pasar tiempo con Natsu, incluso en el reino de los sueños, era suficiente para saciar el amor que ansiaba de él... Y por tanto tiempo...

Cerró los ojos y dejó que una lágrima solitaria cayera por su mejilla. Ella se durmió, entrando en otro sueño lúcido.

Su rostro durmiente, nunca perdió la sonrisa vibrante durante toda la noche...

_~Natsu~..._


End file.
